


I hope someone is watching

by Meelah



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Roleplay, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meelah/pseuds/Meelah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian suggests a fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for "Adorobull getting fucked over a desk or table" for northisnotup. I got sidetracked and table plays rather a small part in it.

"Ever think about someone watching us have sex?" Dorian asks suddenly.

They're in bed and the lights are out, and Bull can't see the slight blush on Dorian's face, but he can probably spot Dorian’s fake casual tone. 

"Do _you_?" Bull asks with an amused chuckle and Dorian shakes his head.

"Nuh huh, I asked you first!" he says. "Don't you try to turn tables on me."

"Fine,” Bull shrugs. "Well, no. I haven't thought about it because you're always so private, even about kissing in public. I'd never push you to do something you don't want to do."

"Oh," Dorian says and he knows he can't quite hide his disappointment in his voice. "I thought... since you've done all sorts of things, you'd have—“ he leaves the sentence unfinished, as an invitation.

"You want to hear if and how I've done it?" Bull asks, still amused, but wrapping a hand around Dorian's shoulder pulling him closer. "I'd rather talk about what _you're_ planning."

Dorian doesn't reply immediately but lets Bull bring him in and he leans a cheek against the heavy shoulder.

"You know those, uh, gangbang pornos in bars—“ Dorian says and swallows, embarrassed at saying it out aloud but Bull nods just a little as an acknowledgement, his chin pressing against Dorian's forehead. "I mean, I don't want _that_ , not really. I don't want anyone else to fuck me." 

And he pauses and Bull picks it up after a few silent moments.

"But you like the idea of someone watching," he hums into Dorian's hair "Someone watching _you_ get fucked by _me_."

Dorian nods, grateful of the darkness.

"In a bar?" Bull asks, his voice a touch rougher. "You're picking up drinks, when I press you against the counter, start pulling your jeans down."

Dorian's breathing picks up, his lips open silently.

"Something... like that," he whispers.

"Or maybe," Bull continues, "Maybe you’d like to be displayed for everyone to see, you’d let me push you on to the table on your back, let me pull off your jeans... Mmm look, you're hard already and I haven't even started."

“I—“ Dorian says and it comes out as a whine, he shifts so that his whole body pressed against Bull's side.

"They're watching you, Dorian," Bull says low, "They're watching and they can see how gorgeous you are… but they know you're _mine_."

Bull shifts too, lifting Dorian's chin so they can kiss.

"Would you let me show you off like that?" Bull murmurs against Dorian's mouth. "You know you're safe with me. Nothing would happen that you don't want to happen."

“I—I would," Dorian whines, "I would let you. I'd want you to."

"Would you let me take out my cock, would you let them see me?" Bull asks, Dorian can feel Bull’s hand move, and then start to stroke himself, slow.

"I would," Dorian says again. "I would let them look. But not touch—“ he slides his hand across Bull's belly, finding his hand around his cock. “—because only _I_ can touch you."

Bull moans quietly, lets Dorian stroke him. 

"Dorian," Bull breathes into his hair “Would you want me to take my time... or would you want it rough and fast?"

"I want— I’d want it rough," Dorian whispers, hand going steady, feeling Bull's cock jump when he says it. "Like only _you_ can."

Bull moves Dorian to another kiss, this one much more wet and uncoordinated.

"I'd spread your legs," Bull rasps "Lube? Or did you prepare for this... did you finger yourself for me in the bathroom beforehand, just so that I don’t have to waste time, I could just push in."

"I would have prepared," Dorian murmurs "You can feel it."

"I can feel it when I finger your ass," Bull breathes. "My fingers push in easily."

"Please," Dorian whines.

Bull smiles against Dorian's lips, one hand reaching for the lube wedged between the mattress and the headboard. He flips off the top, slicking his fingers while pushing Dorian onto to his back, He spreads Dorian's legs, fingers ghosting Dorian's cock and balls before descending further down to rub at his hole. 

"You look amazing," Bull says, even though in the darkness all he can see are faint outlines. "Amazing, spread out on the table for me. I'm not going to finger you more than confirm that you've done it already."

In reality his fingers are gentle, rubbing and massaging before pushing in. Dorian spreads his legs more, lifting his hips.

"I want it," he says, voice thick.

"I'll give it to you," Bull rasps. "I'm so hard, just from seeing you lay there, and seeing how much you want it. I want to sink my cock into your greedy little hole so much, you have no idea.”

"I want it," Dorian cries out again, hips moving already into Bull's fingers.

"You're so hot when you say it," Bull breaths, can't resist leaning in to kiss Dorian again.

"I want your cock inside me," Dorian groans “Please. Fuck me.”

"I will," Bull whispers, nipping on Dorian's ear "I'll line up and just push in, my cock is going to split you open... Will you scream for me? I love hearing your voice when you lose control."

"Ah!" Dorian’s back arches as Bull pushes fingers deeper into Dorian’s ass with a sharp thrust, just like his cock does in their fantasy.

“You feel it? You feel my dick inside you?” Bull groans. “They’re watching you… show them how much you enjoy it.”

His fingers are pushing deeper even though his own cock is aching, but he’s not ready yet. Few thrusts in and he knows he can’t keep the story straight anymore. Dorian moans loudly, eyes closed, lost in the scene.

“Yes, please, harder,” he cries out.

“Gorgeous,” Bull whispers, working his fingers feeling Dorian in the darkness until he can’t take it anymore. “Are you ready?”

“Please, please Bull,” Dorian moans. “Fuck me, fuck me hard!”

Bull pulls out his fingers, giving his cock a final slick but he wasn’t lying he said he loves it when Dorian is vocal. His cock is hard and dripping, and unlike in his story, he pushes it in slowly, listening to Dorian moan.

“Harder, harder!” Dorian begs, hands reaching for the broad shoulders. “ _Kaffas_ , Bull, do it hard!”

Bull pushes all the way in in his own speed, then just enjoying the feeling of the mage’s tight ass around him until Dorian’s complaints are getting too loud.

“Are you all talk?!” Dorian whines, writhing, trying to get Bull to move. “Or are you going to—“

Bull pulls out and thrusts back in, hard, and air escapes Dorian’s lungs in a rush, complaints now forgotten. Before he can gather his thoughts Bull does it again, and again, until Dorian loses himself in it, unable to tell where he ends and Bull starts, until his balls tighten and Bull’s hand brings him to a glorious orgasm. Bull flips Dorian over and fucks him hard for few more thrusts before spending himself inside Dorian, hands holding him close.

“Mmm…” Bull breathes into Dorian’s hair, uncurling his fingers to slide them over the sweaty skin. “That was hot.”

Dorian doesn’t say anything at first, he’s breathing peacefully and just presses his head back a little to get even closer to Bull. “Yeah,” he says finally “It was.”

“Do you really want to do something like that?” Bull murmurs, he moves slightly so that his cock can slide out, then he moves them to a more comfortable position. “If not, just this is fine.” And he laughs. “More than fine.”

Dorian chuckles a little too, still slightly embarrassed but sex with Bull is so uncomplicated he can’t bring himself to care. “Maybe,” he admits “But maybe start with something more simple.”

“Something more simple,” Bull agrees. 


	2. Someone is watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anon for fulfilment of Dorian's fantasy, in a swinger's club on a masquerade night.

Dorian is nervous, but Bull's arm around his waist grounds him.

"Just say the word and we're out of here," Bull murmurs and pokes Dorian with his chin.

Dorian nods a little, adjusting his mask. Bull laughed when he chose the one with the peacock feathers and a golden beak, but Dorian stuck with it and is now twirling the feathers with his fingers. The line is moving fast, and soon they've paid and are inside the club. 

Dorian leans into Bull and glances up at him, but his face too is covered by a mask — Bull chose a metal helmet that looks almost like a skull, covering his whole face and only leaving his horns visible. To practice, they had fucked while wearing their masks and after the initial panic of not being able to read Bull's face Dorian had found the impassive metal face quite a turn on.

"Want to watch, first?" Bull asks, rubbing Dorian's shoulder, soothing. "See what they have going on."

"Mm,” Dorian nods, looking around. 

The main room is half full of people, music is loud and some people are dancing, some just lounging around on the large sofas eating and drinking. Bull gets looks, like Dorian knew that he would but he stands by Dorian with a hand on his shoulder.

"A drink?" Bull asks and Dorian agrees.

Glass of wine in Dorian’s hand they wander off to see the playrooms. First room is mixed couples and Dorian shakes his head a little — and how is it that he can tell that Bull is amused when he can't see his face? Next room is a dungeon and even though Dorian likes to be tied and held down, it's not what he wants right now so he shakes his head again. Finally they settle with a room that has a large bed that is mostly empty bar a couple kissing against a wall. They look at Bull and Dorian when they enter and small nods are exchanged.

"Let me undress you," Bull whispers close to Dorian's ear and Dorian shivers.

The couple, two human men, are watching them now and Dorian closes his eyes as Bull starts opening the buttons on his shirt.

"They're watching," Bull whispers and his voice sounds ever so pleased. "They think you're gorgeous... and fuck, you are..."

Shirt removed, dropped to the floor. Bull's fingers, rubbing a nipple between them. Dorian twitches, gasps quietly.

"Are you hard?" Bull whispers, voice so quiet no one else can hear. "Can I see? Can I show them?"

Dorian nods without a hesitation and opens his eyes, just to slits, to see the reactions of the two men as Bull cups him feeling his hardness before slowly starting to tug his pants down. The couple have stopped kissing and other man, the one with dark skin and a golden mask has started stroking himself. Dorian sighs, lips parting and leans into Bull for support when his trousers fall to his ankles.

"Look how much he wants you," Bull purrs in his ear. "Do you want him to touch you?"

Small panic clutches Dorian's throat and he tenses, but Bull soothes him, hands on his hips, stroking his sides, his stomach.

"Shh... I won't let anyone touch you who you don't want to touch you,” he murmurs and shakes his head a little at the man who had already taken a tentative step towards them, but stops at Bull's signal. "See... you're safe."

Bull's hands wander lower, cupping Dorian's cock, stiff and beautiful.

"Can I stroke you?" Bull asks softly. “They want to see me do it.”

Again Dorian nods, whine stuck somewhere in his throat. Bull's chest, firm and comforting, his strong arms around him, his hands starting to stroke Dorian’s fast hardening cock.

"Ahh—“ Bull murmurs, voice low. "You feel good. Makes me want to spread you on that bed and fuck you, make you feel good."

Dorian moans at the thought, at Bull's touch, and turns his eyes again onto the two men watching. He arches into Bull's chest, onto his heels... both of the men are now stroking themselves, the shorter one leaning onto the one with dark skin.

"On the bed?" Bull asks, his voice is rough in the just the way that makes Dorian's knees weak. 

"Yeah," Dorian says and turns to Bull, finally stepping out of his trousers that had been trapping his ankles. 

He wants to kiss Bull but is almost startled by the mask he had forgotten. He can just about get a gleam of Bull's good eye from behind the mask, but Bull never stops touching him and his touch is the familiar anchor Dorian needs. Bull leads him to the bed, lets him step on it on all fours.

"What's your watchword?" Bull asks softly.

"Katoh," Dorian breathes and turns around on his knees to face Bull.

Bull is fast losing his clothes, his chest rising and falling maybe a touch faster than usual and his cock stiff and it’s head glistening.

"I want you to bring your pretty mouth over here and suck me," Bull says, his voice louder and more commanding.

Bull climbs onto the bed too, sitting back on his heels, and when Dorian crawls to him he takes Dorian's head in both of his hands for few seconds.

"Gorgeous, kadan," he whispers, brushing a tickling peacock feather aside. "You're gorgeous and everyone will see how well you suck my cock."

Bull guides Dorian's mouth to his cock and then lets go, he knows he doesn't need to force it. Dorian tastes the sweet pre-cum on the head and licks it happily, swirling his tongue around it. He looks up at Bull but the mask is impenetrable, so he closes his eyes and concentrates on the feel of Bull cock on his tongue. Thick and heavy, Dorian licks and sucks it, imagines how lewd the sight must be with his lips around Bull’s cock, his ass in the air. Bull keeps talking to him in a low voice, hands lightly in Dorian’s hair, coaxing but not forcing, until Dorian is panting and moaning low, jaw aching. 

“Stop,” Bull says and Dorian stops, Bull’s cock still half way in his mouth. “You look— amazing.” Bull murmurs. “I think so. They think so. You can look now, you did so well.”

Dorian lifts his head slowly, letting Bull’s cock slide out of his mouth. There are a lot more people watching now than when he started — the couple from before are still there but also a man with an elf woman and a few more people behind them Dorian doesn’t make eye contact with. Dorian breathes out, he feels their stares on himself, hears the murmur and feels the excited energy. Bull leans in and wipes some the spit off Dorian’s puffy lips, and he groans quietly.

“How I want to kiss you right now,” he whispers. “Taste myself in your mouth.”

Dorian swallows and knowing quite well how it looks like he licks Bull’s thumb, starting to suck it just to hear Bull’s breathless chuckle. Bull pulls his hand away.

“On your knees,” Bull says louder. “Ass towards them. Show them what you have there.”

Dorian can hear the murmur from the crowd, excited, but he obeys Bull, lowers his arms to the mattress with his ass up in the air for their audience. Bull hums, runs his finger down the crack and then tugging the plug inserted in Dorian’s ass, sending shivers going straight to Dorian’s cock.

“Oh yes,” Bull says and tugs the plug again, making Dorian whimper. “If I just pull this out… you’re all ready for me.” And then he turns to the crowd. “Should I?” he asks and Dorian breathes out, closing his eyes.

The crowd seems to be enthusiastic with a few “Yeah!” and “Do it!” and Bull laughs.

“Hear that, they want to see my cock in that tight ass of yours,” he tells Dorian, tugging at the plug again. “But I what I want, is to show them your face when I do it. On your back.“

Dorian rolls onto his back, spreading his legs and looking at Bull. Under that mask Bull is grinning, Dorian can tell from the tone of his voice and he hangs onto that sound, eyes locked onto him. 

“Hands above your head,” Bull tells him, and when Dorian has followed his order he leans in to whisper so that only Dorian can hear. “I’m going to tell someone to hold your wrists, okay? Just that, to hold you down.”

Dorian swallows, trembling now but he nods, his breathing coming in fast gulps. Bull straightens his back and sits up again, looking at the crowd, then pointing at the dark skinned man with the golden mask. “You there. Want to help?”

“Yes sir!” the man answers, stepping closer, and Dorian can hear the excitement in his voice.

“Get on the bed and take hold of his writs, hold him down,” Bull says, his voice sharp. “Just his wrists. You’re not allowed to touch anything else, you understand?”

“Yes sir!” the man says again, climbing onto the bed.

He moves above Dorian and takes hold of his wrists, and for a second Dorian smells his sweat and then feels the pull on his arms as the man settles down. 

“Tight!” Bull snaps. “I don’t want him to be able to move when I fuck him.”

The man gasps a little but tightens his grip around Dorian’s wrists. Dorian closes his eyes for a second, feeling the hold, seeping into pain. Then Bull tugs on the plug again, this time starting to pull it out and Dorian opens his eyes. Another teasing tug and then Bull pulls more firmly, finally dislodging it and Dorian moans, lifting his hips. Bull had inserted it earlier before they left home, first licking him and then using copious amounts of lube to make sure it would be as comfortable as possible, and would make sure Dorian would be ready for him when it was removed. Now the plug comes out and Dorian’s ass clenches at the emptiness, and he spreads his legs.

“Please,” he whispers and Bull nudges his hip, stroking him and Dorian concentrates on that touch.

“Yeah,” Bull grunts and that involuntary little squeeze of his hand on Dorian’s hip is the only sign he gives on how much he wants this too. “I know you want it—“

Then, hands firm on Dorian’s thighs, spreading them even wider and without further preparation he pushes in. It’s a lot to take, but the plug has loosened him up and Bull can push in with ease — Dorian moans, open mouthed and wild. 

“Look at them,” Bull grunts and Dorian turns his head and even with the feathers partly obscuring his vision he can see all the people around him, watching.

Bull fucks him slow and deep, unhurried strokes that fill him up until he’s moaning with every thrust. Bull, so hard inside him and Dorian knows it’s because of him, for him, and even with that mask he feels Bull’s gaze almost like a touch. The pull on his shoulders, the dark skinned stranger’s rugged breathing as he holds onto Dorian’s wrists, Bull’s hands on his hips pulling the other way. Then, then _finally_ hand on his weeping cock stroking him and Bull leans in.

“Come for me… are you going to come for me?”

And Dorian laughs because it can’t be a real question, he can already feel the orgasm tightening in his groin and the bursting outwards, spreading to every limb until he’s sobbing, trashing against the hands holding him. And if it can’t get more unbearably good he feels Bull’s release inside himself, pulsing and then Dorian is crying, lips trying to find the word that would make it stop because it’s too much now.

Dorian is released and he feels Bull’s arms around himself, pulling him up into sitting and onto Bull’s lap, Bull’s mask pushed aside so that Bull can finally kiss him. Kisses on his jaw, his lips, gentle touches, assuring quiet words that everything is alright, that he’s safe. It takes far longer than Dorian would like to give himself to calm down, to float down from that incredible high Bull had pushed him to, and the whole time Bull holds him. When Dorian becomes aware of his surroundings again they’re no longer on the bed but in a quiet corner on a plush sofa.

“Hey, kadan,” Bull says softly, giving Dorian a kiss on the forehead.

Dorian touches his face, wondering where his mask has gone and Bull kisses him again.

“Don’t worry, it’s right here. I didn’t take it off until we were alone,” Bull says.

He’s not wearing his mask either and Dorian drinks in the sight of his face, every groove and scar.

“Bull—“ he says and his voice seems rough, unsteady.

“Was it what you wanted?” Bull asks, with a slight smile.

He knows, and Dorian nods smiling weakly. 

“Everything, and more,” he says leaning back against the broad chest. “Thank you.”

Bull hums and Dorian listens to the sound, the best sound in the world.

“Want to go home?” Bull asks, hand stroking Dorian’s back.

Sound of that? Even better.


End file.
